21 Questions: A Ghost Story
by RosePhyre
Summary: Naruto is the new night security guard at Konoha Cemetery. But there are no such things as ghosts, right? AU. NaruXSaku centric, with NaruXHina and NejiXSaku.
1. A New Job

**21 QUESTIONS: A Ghost Story**

The air was warm and humid, holding the promise of rain in the near future. The late evening sky was darkened with heavy rainclouds, obscuring the sunset. Naruto sighed deeply as he clutched his jacket closer; summer was almost finished. Soon fall would begin, bringing with it another year of school and hard work.

For the past two months, Naruto had managed to make some decent money working at the beach as a lifeguard. Unfortunately, he could only work for the summer, and had been forced to look for new employment. He had found it in the form of Konoha Cemetery. The job description had been simple enough. They were looking for a night security guard from 10pm to 2pm. Naruto had passed the interview and had been shown around in the morning. Tonight was his first night.

He sighed again as he looked over at the map clutched in his hands. Constant worrying had caused it to become crumpled and unsightly. He tucked it into his back pocket and unlocked the front office. The smell of earth and rain was replaced by disinfectant. It looked just like a normal office, save that it was closed for the night. Naruto supposed that it was a lot more welcoming in the daytime. In the dark, it looked a bit creepy.

After locating his locker, Naruto changed into his uniform. It was a simple task, helping calm his jittery nerves. Naruto closed his locker and grabbed a flashlight from the rack. It was cool and heavy in his hands. He left the same way he had entered, carefully tucking the keys into his pocket. He made his way to the front gates and sat on the smooth wooden bench, just out of sight of the quiet street. He was supposed to lock up at 10:30, and he wanted to make sure that he did just this. At least, that's what he told himself.

The truth was that Naruto was a bit uncomfortable being in the cemetery. He was not a stranger to the place, having visited his mother numerous times in the past. It was just the feeling of sadness that lingered in the air. Sometimes, he would sit for hours by his mother's grave, watching the other mourners pass by him. Their drooping shoulders and wet eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto suddenly jerked to attention as his watch beeped. He turned off the alarm and fumbled the gates closed. Then, as he had been instructed, Naruto activated the security system. Now came the worst part of his job. He had to walk around the cemetery once every half an hour to make sure nobody was in the graveyard. Not that there would be anyone, visiting hours had ended at 9:30 and most people had left by then. It was mostly vandals that he was supposed to watch out for.

Naruto stretched and began to walk around the familiar path that would lead him to his mother's grave. He had already planned the route he would take on his patrol, and had made sure that he would pass by the grave at least twice. He turned on the flashlight to illuminate his way. It was very dark and he didn't want to trip on something.

Naruto took in the shapes of the shadows, trying to reconcile them with the images of the cemetery he had. He remembered stone pathways and trees around the perimeter of the large ground. The grass was bright green, and interrupted only by the different headstones. There were some older tombs at the west end, and the newer graves were found at the north end. The entrance was in the middle of the south wall, not far from the cemetery parking lot and the bus stop. His mother's grave was in the eastern section, and this was where he was headed right now.

There were more and more trees lining the path, and he could see the fallen flower petals in the beam of his flashlight. Naruto jumped slightly as the breeze blew more petals into the night. He shouldn't be this jumpy, but the lack of noise was setting him on edge. He would've brought his iPod, but he was scared of being caught off guard by any vandals. Naruto had to be alert at all times.

The peacefulness of the cemetery made him wonder why anyone would bother breaking into the place. Sure, there was the thrill and the creepy factor, but beyond that…it was too cruel. Hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone tonight, Naruto continued to walk. Unfortunately, this was exactly when he spotted her.

He first spotted the pile of rose petals beside the bench. Then the beam of light illuminated a pair of pretty pink shoes, longs legs partially hidden by a skirt, and a pair of pale hands shredding a bouquet of roses. Startled, Naruto nearly dropped his flashlight. Composing himself after the initial surprise, he lifted the flashlight to better see the woman.

He saw her pale hands again, still shredding the roses on her lap, as if she hadn't noticed him at all. Her head was bent over her simple white dress and her pink hair hung in front of her face. Naruto gulped slightly; the woman was motionless except for her hands. The overall image was quite strange, and a little bit creepy. Frowning slightly, he approached.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours were over a few hours ago. I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Please allow me to escort you to the front gate." The speech, which had been practised in front of his bathroom mirror, seemed to hang in the air between them.

The woman didn't respond but her hands stopped tearing the flowers. Looking up slowly, she met Naruto's surprise with her eyes. The green colour suggested vibrancy, but her eyes were dull and dark. She stared at Naruto, taking in his flashlight, uniform and expression. Then she resumed her work.

Naruto just gaped at her. Reaching hesitantly, he tapped her on her shoulder. "I said, visiting hours are over. You have to leave now." He hoped he sounded more insistent. The silence was starting to creep him out.

"I haven't left in three years. Besides, I have nowhere to go." Her voice was soft, and had an echo to it, as if she was speaking from a deep tunnel.

Naruto took this in and sat down awkwardly beside the woman. She didn't look homeless; Naruto had been warned that some vagrants were liable to sneak in for some shelter. Her clothing and bearing did not suggest any hardship. She didn't even seem lost. Confused, he touched her shoulder again.

"It's my job to make sure that nobody comes into the cemetery at night. You can come back in the morning, when the place is open. Is there anyone I can call? Anyone who could come get you?" Naruto felt bad at implying that she was unable to take care of herself, but she didn't seem to be normal. Grief did that to a lot of people, but the woman didn't even seem to be mourning. She was just ripping the petals of a dozen roses. They seemed fresh; he could even see the florist's tag. It read _Yamanaka Flowers_ in a fancy script.

"I'm serious. You really shouldn't be here. I'll get in trouble if I let you in here." Naruto wasn't sure if he was allowed to bodily remove people from the cemetery.

"This is the only place I have. I'm supposed to be here, I think. Anyway, I'm not going to move. I can't." She didn't even look up at him.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I suppose not. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah? I really can't let you be here. Give me one good reason to let you stay."

"I'm bored." She sighed slowly, and looked up at him once again with her sad eyes.

"What? That's not even a reason!" Naruto's temper was starting to flare. This woman was infuriating.

"Ok. Let's play a game." She didn't even seem to notice Naruto's anger.

"NO! You have to go." His voice was loud and harsh.

"I can't go. Besides, I want to play 20 questions." She didn't blink as she stared at him.

"And you'll tell me why you won't leave?" Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. He nodded his acquiescence. "Alright."

"I want to go first. Here's my question: Who are you?" She seemed genuinely curious now. Her expression changed from depressed to interest.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 18 years old and I go to Konoha High. I'll be a senior this year." Naruto replied hurriedly. "My turn. Why can't you leave the cemetery?"

"That's simple. I can't leave because my body is here." She pointed straight ahead, at a row of graves.

Naruto jumped at this. She was not a ghost, was she? That was impossible. He peered at the darkness, seeing only the dark mass of the headstones. He would've laughed at this had it been daytime, but the night seemed to make him doubt his common sense. He turned to face the woman next to him. Only she wasn't there anymore. All that was left were 12 rose stems and a pile of rose petals.

Shivering in the warm air, Naruto tugged at his shirt. He got up quickly and looked around. There was no sign of her. Shuddering, he walked quickly, leaving the stone bench behind. After walking halfway around the cemetery, Naruto realized that he hadn't visited his mother; he had been too preoccupied.

Deciding to complete his rounds, he continued around the perimeter, occasionally shining his flashlight along the graves. Passing by the entrance, Naruto checked that the security was still up. Then, he finally reached the bench. It was exactly the same as he had left it.

_Maybe the lady had left and he just hadn't noticed. _

_She was probably joking about 'her body'. _

_She might be crazy. _

That last thought worried Naruto. He didn't know how to deal with an insane person. At least she didn't seem dangerous. He hefted the heavy metal flashlight in his hand, hoping he wouldn't see her again.

* * *

_There will be one or two chapters after this! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry that it's not that scary…but it'll get better soon (I can't promise that it'll get any scarier though)!_

_Thanks! And review please!_


	2. Wait For Me

_New chapter is here! I'm so happy with all the reviews…they made me type faster. Please keep on reviewing, and enjoy this new chapter! Please read the Author's Note at the end, it's important for the story! _

* * *

When Naruto finally got home at 2:30, he collapsed into bed. It had been a long night, and he was tired. But he couldn't sleep well at all; all his dreams were filled with the visions of pink haired wraiths and roses. He awoke in a cold sweat, and had to resort to taking his sleeping pills for the first time in months. Drifting into distant unconsciousness, Naruto's final thought was to wonder about what his question would be tomorrow.

At 10:00 pm sharp, Naruto found himself blearily staring up at the gates of Konoha Cemetery. The rain had spent itself during the day, leaving a clear summer night. Sighing, he repeated his actions from the previous night. He focused carefully on his actions, trying not to think about his dreams and his fears. Being in a cemetery was one thing; being in a haunted cemetery was quite another. All the same, Naruto didn't want to loose his job over some nutcase. He resolved to deal with her properly tonight, providing that she actually showed up. And he really hoped that she wouldn't.

Clutching his flashlight in a death grip, Naruto began his route around the cemetery. Only this time, he took the long way around. He started from the gate and went to the tombs, and past the newer graves. He even paused to spend a few minutes with his mother, making sure her grave was as neat and tidy as ever. When he had been younger, he had brought some crayon drawings and handfuls of weeds, but nowadays he was empty- handed. He had stopped believing that his mother could receive his material presents, and now he dedicated only his thoughts and prayers to her. These, he had reasoned, were the only things light enough to float all the way up to heaven.

Naruto left the grave with a sad smile and kept walking. His heart felt a little lighter, so he didn't react as badly when he saw the woman again. This time, she even acknowledged his presence by glancing up at him. Calming himself and remembering his resolve, Naruto took a seat beside her on the worn bench.

"You're coming from the opposite direction today." Her tone was still hollow and her eyes were still dull. Nothing had changed from yesterday.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here today, you know?" Naruto's voice shook a little.

"Why? You were scared, weren't you? Of me, probably." Her hands were still pale and lovely; she had a new bouquet to shred today.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the whole ghost thing was a bit freaky. But I wasn't scared. Just surprised. It's creepy here, and it was dark…you know. I don't scare easily, believe it." As soon as Naruto said these words, he could feel his usual bravado returning. The situation was strange, but he could handle it.

"So you're not scared of ghosts?" She was definitely amused now. "Fine. But we're still playing. It's your turn to start today."

Naruto grinned as he recited his question. He had planned this while waiting to close the main gates. "Okay. If you are really a ghost, this should be ok. Would you prove that you are a ghost to me right now?"

The woman stared at him, the roses forgotten for the time being. "I suppose I could. Though I don't understand why you couldn't just believe me."

She stood gracefully and motioned for him to follow. Naruto got up automatically and walked behind her as she threaded her way through the graves. They were in a newer area, where the more recently deceased had been buried. The grass was still short and patchy over the recently upturned earth. The lady stood next to a grave and simply pointed.

Peering closer in the light of his flashlight, Naruto could make out a gravestone. There was a picture of a smiling pink haired girl on the front. The photo very much resembled the woman standing next to him, but the feeling that it gave off was happier and sweeter. The 'ghost' was more melancholy and distant. Naruto read the name on the grave: _Sakura Haruno. _There were dates inscribed, letting him know that the woman was only 25 when she had died. Below the dates was the inscription, which consisted of only three words.

_Wait for me. _

Naruto shivered a little as he regarded the pale woman next to him. He wasn't sure if this was actually Sakura Haruno's ghost that was beside him. She could be an imposter, and she definitely seemed crazier by the second. There was no way that he was going to believe that the woman next to him was actually the ghost of the corpse in the grave in front of him. It didn't seem to make sense. Ghosts were impossible.

He huffed, and watched Sakura walk back to the bench. He followed her quickly, and the duo resumed their positions on the bench. Naruto immediately began to speak.

"So, you're telling me that you're the ghost of Haruno Sakura?" Naruto tried unsuccessfully to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

The figure nodded once as it resumed shredding its flowers.

"I asked you to prove that you were a ghost. And I'm not convinced." He was definitely pushing his luck, but he couldn't take back his words. He almost wished he could, because he was sure that he couldn't deal with an angry ghost. Or any ghost, for that matter. All his previous resolve had vanished into the silent night.

"I am Sakura. If you really want me to prove I'm a ghost…well, there isn't much I can do. I can't really control my actions as much as I want to. Even talking with you is such a great effort." Sakura's voice was wistful as she spoke.

Naruto felt very tired all of a sudden. He wanted to go home and curl up under his blankets to forget his ghostly encounters. But he knew she would follow him into his dreams until his every thought was haunted by her. He had to know. He just had to know.

"Prove it." It was a direct challenge. He wasn't going to back down to her.

"Fine." She seemed to grow impatient. Sakura lifted a pale hand and pushed it right through his chest. Naruto's mouth opened in surprise as he felt an unnatural cold enveloping his beating heart. It only lasted for a second; Sakura had withdrawn her hand as quickly as she had put it in. She just sat there now, watching Naruto trying to regain his composure. As he sat there gasping for breath, Sakura spoke again.

"Who were you talking to before you came tonight?" Her voice was low, as if she was trying not to frighten him anymore.

Naruto scrunched up his face as he tried to recall. Whom did she mean? Only when his heart rate and breathing returned to normal could he remember. It was an easy question. "I was talking to my mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She died when I was born, and she was buried here. I like to visit her sometimes."

Sakura nodded once as she regarded him with her sad eyes. She seemed to understand. Naruto was glad for her sympathy, even if the loss was an old one. He still missed his mother and had always regretted being the tool for her death. He had asked forgiveness a thousand times with tears and penance. He still wasn't sure if he stopped blaming himself, but he was sure that he would always feel the painful guilt until his dying day. Still, the sympathy of a ghost was still sympathy. Besides Sakura had been human once, so she would have known.

Turning to face her, Naruto was met with emptiness. For the second night in a row, he had failed to notice her absence until it was too late. But he was filled with the conviction that she would be back tomorrow, and he would be there to ask her another question. The thought was comforting rather than threatening. All in all, Naruto was taking his first supernatural encounter quite well. Feeling elated, he restarted his guard duty. As he walked through the graves, Naruto began to ponder on tomorrow's question.

x-x-x

The next night seemed to take forever to arrive. The moon was starting to wane from the full moon it had been yesterday. Naruto noticed this as he waited by the main gates. Even so, the moonlight was bright and silvery, catching the fluttering leaves of the nearby trees. Without even waiting for the alarm, he closed the gates a few minutes early and practically ran to the bench where Sakura was waiting.

She was there, and this time, there was something different. Tonight, she was facing him as he ran towards her, and she nodded at him as he finally reached her. Her hands were still working on her flowers; tearing them apart with methodical precision. But most of her attention was focused on him.

Naruto took a seat and greeted her. "Hi Sakura."

Sakura nodded again as she acknowledged the greeting. "Hello Naruto. I believe it's my turn to start today."

"Sure." They were definitely falling into a pattern with this game. Tonight, Naruto was genuinely curious; his fear had faded slowly during the day.

"Tell me…about your family." There was a definite wistfulness to her tone.

Naruto considered the question for a few minutes while Sakura waited patiently. He wasn't sure what to tell her and what to leave out. After carefully editing his response, he began to tell her all about his family.

"When I was born, I killed my mother. The doctors couldn't save both me and her, so she decided t sacrifice herself to save her baby. My father was in the military…but he's dead now too. I live with my two uncles who adopted me legally."

Naruto shrugged, hoping that it was long enough for her, but she still looked curious. He could also see a twinge of pity in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Naruto was used to the look, and didn't let it bother him as much as it should have. He asked his question before she could say anything.

"My turn. I want to know…who are you waiting for?" Naruto didn't want to sound too curious, but he had been wondering about it for a whole day. The inscriptions on the graves were usually more traditional, like _Loving Mother, Sister or Friend_. He was wondering about the circumstances that would prompt such a unique inscription on Sakura's grave.

Sakura stiffened and stopped plucking at the roses. Her eyes immediately filled with tears that refused to fall. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable and confused, Naruto couldn't help but reach out to her. He pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her sadness.

* * *

_This story might be longer than I planned originally…the pace will pick up soon. ) As always, please review. It would make my day. Also, if you're reading __Red Rum__,__I'm sorry for starting a new story, but I have writer's block. And this idea has been eating away at me for a while. _

_And now, the big question: Neji vs. Sasuke. Who should be Sakura be waiting for? Please tell me…I'm having a hard time deciding. I've always wanted to write some NejixSaku, but SasuxSaku would be easier to write. Please tell me in a review! Thanks!_


	3. Memory

Sakura's slim body was icy cold to touch. Naruto's fingers stiffened and his breath hitched. She really wasn't human. Shivering slightly, he released her as she composed herself.

"Thank you Naruto. I had forgotten how warm people could be…" Sakura sighed. "Well, I suppose I should answer your question. I'll start at the very beginning…"

**xxx**

_A young woman is sleeping on the front steps of a large brick building. The iron railings are old and flaking with rust, and the paint on the door is chipped and peeling. The sunshine glints of her pink hair and highlights her pale skin. She breathes evenly, unaware of her surroundings._

_A car stops in front of her, and a young man jumps out. He stops himself just short of crashing into the sleeping person on the doorstep. Mumbling a soft apology, he walks around her through the old door. _

**xxx**

"I think that was the first time we met. His name was Neji Hyuuga. He'd just moved out from his ancestral home into my apartment building. I'd been waiting for my friend Ino to pick me up…and I'd fallen asleep. I didn't know it at the time, but he would become my most important person…"

**xxx**

_Sakura playfully hits her friend as she wrestles with him for the blanket. It is movie night in his apartment, and they are fighting over his fluffy comforter. Sakura would never admit it, but the only reason she fights with him for the old blanket was because it smells like him. Every night, she would find herself cocooned in its warmth, and more often that not, in the arms of the man she loved. But she would never tell him that. _

**xxx**

"We were good friends almost immediately. Almost like best friends, but there were some things that we could never tell each other. Like, even the fact that we loved each other…" Sakura murmured softly as her eyes grew distant.

Naruto didn't dare to speak, afraid that he would spoil the moment.

**xxx**

"_Oh my GOD!" Ino's screech can be heard all through out the party. "Sakura. You have to tell Neji. I'm soooo happy that you finally found someone. This is going to turn out well…not like the last time. GAHHHHH! You have to tell himmmm…" _

_Ino is distracted soon after by Shikamaru, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. Luckily, Neji is working late as an intern at a prestigious law firm. A blush staining her cheeks, Sakura contemplates her secret love. It was fine when she was the only who had known…but Ino had somehow managed to drag the secret out. By now, the whole party would have heard. This only left her with one choice. _

**xxx**

"He had a girlfriend, you know. Tenten. I didn't know back then, and I didn't find out until after I had confessed. It's really too bad. She was really pretty and smart and amazing. Perfect, really. They might have been happy together."

**xxx**

"_Sakura..." Neji's eyes soften as the woman in front of him sobs. He has known her for three years, and considers her his best friend. And now, everything has changed. One sudden decision and three short words had turned his world around. _

"_I love you. I really do. I'm sorry." She looks away from him and is prepared to drown her sorrows somewhere private. Preferably somewhere he couldn't find her again. She was so stupid. When she had arrived to speak with him, she hadn't seen the other woman in his office. _

_He stands there silently, until Tenten had appears. "Who's that, Neji?" she asks. Neji sees Sakura's eyes widen and tears begin to form. Without another word, she disappears as quickly as she had come. _

**xxx**

"We didn't see each other for a few years. By the time I was ready to come outside a week later, his stuff was gone from next door. I think I cried some more…and by the time Ino managed to cheer me up, a few months had passed. In the end, I decided to move on." Sakura looked wearily at Naruto.

"Then what happened?" Naruto's voice was small and tense. He really needed to know what had happened.

"Then…nothing. Life went on as usual. I graduated from medical school. I started to work at Konoha General. I had boyfriends, but they were nothing serious. And…I never forgot him." Sakura passed delicately. "It was 5 long years later that I finally saw him again."

**xxx**

_She is at another charity event, making sure that the children's department was getting some much needed attention from the donors. Her long pink hair is twisted back, and her flowing red dress compliments her lovely face and figure. Her smiling demeanour puts even the most experienced politicians to shame; everyone wants to help the lovely young doctor and her hospital. _

_Sakura steps out for a breath of fresh air. The senior doctor of the hospital, Tsunade, joins her on the balcony. The thick red curtain hides the two women from the rest of the merriment as they silently take in the view. Tsunade puffs lazily on her cigarette, watching as the smoke drifts lazily into the starry night. _

"_Something on your mind?" As always, Tsunade was right to the point. _

"_Just something from before; it's not that important, really…" Sakura's voice trails off as she begins to twist her fingers together. She pretended that the other woman wasn't there, so that she could be lost in her own thoughts. Taking the hint, Tsunade left with a final drag on her cigarette. _

**xxx**

"The thing is, I never really forgot about him. Almost like the way you never forget an old scar. Sure, you don't see it some days, and then you don't think about it. But when you do see, all the memories come back as strong as ever. It's like that." Sakura played with the stem of one of the roses. Naruto unconsciously traced a spiral scar on his stomach, one of the last reminders of his mother.

"Yeah," he breathed, and was silent again.

**xxx**

_Sakura is at Ino's engagement, and can't help but feel a little jealous. Her best friend is getting married to the love of her life. Her own love had disappeared without a trace. It just didn't seem fair. Making up her mind to be happy for her friend, Sakura adjusts her silk dress. She definitely didn't want to ruin it before the ceremony. Trying not to begrudge her friend any happiness, she goes to congratulate the newlyweds. _

_As she gets in line, she notices many familiar people. Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Iruka, Tsunade, Shikamaru's parents, Ino's parents, Tenten, Rock Lee…TENTEN?! The smiling young woman is holding onto the hand of her high school friend, laughing at his antics. But…there was no Neji in sight._

_Remembering her loss, Sakura turns away in pain…and walked right into the newlyweds. Ino looks like the happiest woman in the world, and even Shikamaru's frown is more of a pout today. Either way, Sakura knows that this was one of the best days of her friends' lives. _

"_Sakura, get in position! I'm going to throw the bouquet!" Sakura hurries to comply as she joins the other single women jostling each other. Ino's pretty bunch of flowers sail gracefully through the air…to land right in Tenten's outstretched arms. She blushes prettily, and looks askance at Ino. Ino just smiles placidly as Lee steps forward._

"_Tenten, ever since the day we met, there has never been a more beautiful flower in my eyes. I would be honoured if you would spend the rest of your youthful life with me. I shall cherish you forever." Lee kneels on the floor and produces a small black box from the confines of his tight green suit. Tenten gasps happily as she hugs and kisses him. _

_Sakura can feel her stomach twist as she looks away from the happy sight. If Tenten was with Lee, where was Neji? Had something happened to him?_

**xxx**

Naruto matched Sakura's frown with his own. It was too sad, how she had lost her first love, only to lose him again. He really wanted to know what had happened. So, without saying anything, he waited for Sakura to continue.

**xxx**

_Sakura flips frantically through the phonebook. There were at least a hundred Hyuugas listed, but only one Hyuuga whose address was not that of the main compounds'. Copying the address into her cell phone, she hurries out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it. Neji was waiting for her. _

* * *

_A/N: Hey, I'm back from my little break. I hope everyone forgives me…but September is always a busy time for me. So…here's the new chapter of __21 Questions__. I hope no one is annoyed at the Neji/Saku pairing. I'm disappointed that nobody voted between Sasuke and Neji, so I just went with whatever I felt like, (meaning…I just picked one XD. Anyway…keep reading, and please review! The next chapter is probably going to be a lot more exciting. _


	4. Secrets

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet as he watched Sakura fade away. Her roses were already shredded to pieces, and she still hadn't finished her story. He supposed that he would have to wait for tomorrow to hear the rest of the story. But there was something bothering him. Sakura's story definitely had a sad ending. After all, she was dead, wasn't she? That meant that things couldn't have gone well for her…

Sighing, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and continued strolling around the cemetery. He still had a few hours to kill before his shift ended. He'd think about this later when he wasn't stuck in such a sad and empty place.

x-x-x

As always, Sakura was waiting for him on her bench. She still had her roses, and her hands were steadily working away at them. Naruto wondered why she tore up the flowers that someone lovingly left for her everyday. There wasn't much time though. He had to get the rest of the story out of her before she disappeared again.

Sakura smiled up at him as he sat down. She knew that he wanted her to finish, but she wanted some answers too.

"I know that you're waiting for me to finish, but I still have to ask my question for today." Sakura's voice was quiet and very soft. Naruto had to strain to hear her.

He nodded twice, gesturing for her to ask.

"Naruto, answer me honestly. Have you ever been in love?" Sakura wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she watched the wide expanse of graves in front of her.

"I don't know. I mean, I've had crushes, and stuff, but I don't know about love. Maybe I just haven't met that person yet, you know?

"I understand. But maybe, you've already met that person, but you just haven't realized it yet?" Naruto shrugged and grinned at Sakura's statement.

"My turn. Will you finish your story?" Naruto was impatient.

Sakura grinned at him. "I suppose it's only fair to finish it. You must have been annoyed that I'd left it hanging like that yesterday. Alright. So I was going to Neji's house…"

**xxx**

_Sakura knocks quietly on the apartment's door. She felt bad for coming at 3 in the morning, but she had rushed over right after the wedding. It was time for some answers. Steeling herself as the lock clicked, Sakura finds herself looking straight at the man who had held her heart for five long years. Then she does the first thing that came to her mind. She runs. _

_Neji, who had recovered from his shock quite admirably, catches up to her before she even makes it to the elevator. Grabbing her arm, he drags her back to his apartment and slams the door. _

"_Sakura?" Neji is too surprised to be angry. After all this time, what was she doing here? _

_Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. She hadn't even planned what to say to him. The only thing that had mattered was seeing him again. Sakura swore that she wouldn't leave without some answers. And she definitely wouldn't let him leave her behind again. _

_The tears finally started pouring after that last thought. Sakura reaches up for him and Neji reciprocates willingly. He tightens his hold on her small body. After a few minutes of the comfortable embrace, they part. _

"_Sakura, I know I hurt you that day. But there was good reason. I couldn't have been with you because I was already promised to another. It was the price I had to pay for leaving the clan to continue with my dream. You know that I've always wanted to be a lawyer. In exchange for my freedom from the company, I've been tied to Tenten. I should've told you sooner, but I didn't think it would have come up between us. The engagement, my career as a lawyer, my Hyuuga name; I didn't think any of it mattered to you."_

"_As if leaving in the middle of the night was better than telling me that your family had forced you into a marriage. I thought we were friends. For five years, I tried to pretend that you hadn't existed. If you couldn't have accepted my love, couldn't you at least have respected our friendship?"_

_Neji flinches as if she had slapped him. He had thought that he was the only one suffering; after all, he was the one who had to leave everything and disappear. He was the one who had to face Tenten after the broken engagement. He was the one who had been disowned from the clan. He was the one who had been broken. _

_Sakura's tears tell him something different. She had been suffering these past few years. Just because she had managed to conceal her pain didn't mean that it didn't exist. Full of regret and longing, he gathers her in his arms. "Sakura, I have no family anymore. I can't give you anything except for what you see before you. If you can still accept me, I ask that you accept my love."_

**xxx**

"So that's how it was. The person I'm waiting for is Neji." Sakura's face didn't reflect her peaceful words. It seemed as if she was struggling to say something.

"What?" Naruto watched her face carefully, anticipating her effort.

"It's not your turn to ask the question yet. Let me ask mine first. How much would you be willing to give up for love?" Sakura was waiting carefully. Naruto felt like his worth as a human being was being judged by this one answer.

"If you're asking what I would do for my loved ones…well, I'd have to say 'everything'. Then again, it's hard to know what exactly 'everything' means. I mean, I could die, and give up my life. That could be something. Or I could give up my happiness. It's hard to answer. I'd like to say everything, but even I'm not sure what it really means." Naruto spoke quickly, hoping that Sakura could understand his jumbled thoughts.

"Maybe you should think about it a little more?" Sakura smiled; she had not found him lacking.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged and inspected his hands. There was a little smudge of dirt along his right palm. He worked at it for a few moments, trying to distract himself from the confusion in his head. Looking up, he opened his mouth to ask the next question.

Sakura was gone. Her bouquet had been completely destroyed, and the small rose petals faded away with the night breeze. Naruto stared for a few moments and then shrugged again. It would be his turn again tomorrow.

x-x-x

Naruto considered telling his best friend about the beautiful woman he was meeting every night. If he phrased the story correctly, he might even make the bastard jealous. Or not. Because Naruto was no storyteller, and he was even worse at keeping a secret. And these two qualities of his would indefinitely cause him to look like an idiot.

"…and then she just vanished!" Naruto's blue eyes were wide. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed in disbelief.

"I think you need to work on your story a little, dobe. If that's your excuse for not doing your essay, I doubt even Kakashi would take it." Sasuke replaced his headphones on his head, making sure not to disturb his carefully arranged hair. Then he adopted his favourite pose of disinterest and stared off into the distance.

Naruto sighed as he rested his chin on his desk. If he worked all through lunch, he might be able to write a really bad essay. Or think of a really, really good excuse. He was just starting to drift off when a small finger poked him in the ribs. Naruto twitched once, and opened a lazy eye to glare at Sasuke, who hadn't moved an inch.

_Poke._

Naruto suddenly jumped up; the second poke had been much harder than the first. Whipping around to give the annoying offender a piece of his mind, Naruto was surprised when he came face to face with a small head of violet hair.

"I heard your story, Naruto." If Naruto hadn't been watching carefully, he could've sworn that her lips hadn't moved at all. Puzzled, Naruto processed the whisper for a few seconds, and then froze completely. Looking around furtively, and making sure that Asuma was still on his cigarette break, Naruto refocused on Hinata.

"I heard your story, Naruto. And I know that you're not lying." Hinata's voice was very small and quiet, just like its owner. Naruto strained to catch it.

"He is my cousin. Hyuuga Neji, I mean. And Haruno Sakura was the name of the woman he loved. I know their story." Hinata looked up and met Naruto's gaze straight on. "I know you aren't lying," she repeated.

"Really? Tell me. What's the story? How come she's dead?" Naruto's eyes were wide with wonder. Shy little Hinata suddenly became very, very interesting.

"I will, but I want to meet her. Please?" Hinata's face started to burn red from the excitement. "I know all about her, and I really, really want to see her. I believe you because you describe her perfectly…just like Neji did. I really wanted to see her…before she died." Hinata swallowed thickly and waited.

Naruto nodded quickly and rattled off a set of instructions. She would meet him when he arrived at the graveyard, just before he started his shift. Hinata nodded her acquiescence, and smiled at him softly.

Naruto's heart thumped suddenly. The questions that had been running around his head for a week might be answered tonight. And maybe, just maybe, he could help one lonely ghost finally find her peace.

* * *

A/N: _Ahem_. _Hi! So...it's been a really looong time since I updated, hasn't it? Sorry, you can blame real life for that. _

_The story is almost done...I think a couple of chapters are left. I've already started the next one, so you can expect it sometime this weekend? _

_Please read&review. Thanks!  
_


	5. Truth

The next day was like any other day. Naruto did his usual routine of waiting by the bench till 10:30. Except, this time, he wasn't nervous and jumpy because he was going to see Sakura…it was because he would be meeting his classmate, Hyuuga Hinata tonight. As soon as his watch beeped, he saw Hinata slide through the small gap between the gates of the cemetery and approach him. Naruto greeted her with his usual face-splitting grin as he locked up behind her. Grabbing his flashlight and Hinata's hand, he proceeded to lead her to where Sakura would be waiting.

As soon as Naruto had touched her, Hinata fought to keep her blush down. TO distract herself, she began to talk.

"So, Naruto…thank you for letting me come today." Hinata's voice was quiet, but Naruto could hear it perfectly in the deathly stillness of the night air.

"Nah, it's not a problem. Though I'm glad you're here…it gets really creepy here at night!" He grinned even wider.

Hinata smiled back at him. "Ok, it's time to keep up my end of the bargain. This is what I think happened, only…I'm not quite sure if it's the whole story. So…here goes."

x-x-x

_Sakura and Neji were so happy to be reunited that they wanted to start their new life together as soon as possible. Neji bought a ring; Sakura moved in with him; and wedding invitations were sent to all of their friends. It would be a small but wonderful ceremony, taking place in a neighbourhood park. Sakura knew that it might seem like they were rushing things a bit, but she couldn't wait. The happiness that had been denied to her five years ago was finally within her grasp. _

_Neji, a young lawyer, had finally gotten his big break – a case with his firm. He had worked hours and hours, and had emerged victorious from the courtroom. And, now, the offers were pouring in; all the big companies wanted him to represent them as a corporate lawyer. Excited, he called Sakura and asked her to meet him outside his office. It was getting late, but he knew that she would want to hear all about his triumph. Imagining the proud look on her face, Neji faced the reporters in front of the courtroom with a bright smile._

_When Sakura got the call, she had been celebrating wildly in front of the television with a big glass of wine – her fourth that night. Sure, things were starting to get a little dizzy, but she didn't care. She was the happiest woman on the planet, and nothing could go wrong. She dressed hurriedly, and ran all the way to Neji's office. _

_What should have been a forty-five minute walk had turned into a panicky sprint. Sakura had been living with Neji for two weeks since their reunification and she wasn't completely used to the neighbourhood. She began to wander slowly, looking for the street that she must have missed in her excitement. The wine she'd had earlier wasn't helping matters either…every direction started to look the same. _

_Finally, when Sakura was about to give up all hope, her cell phone rang. She jumped in surprise as she felt her pocket vibrate; she had forgotten that she had it with her! It was Neji on the other line, asking her where she was. She quickly turned to find the street names, and relayed them to her lover. _

_Neji was a bit worried. He didn't think Sakura was the type to get lost so easily, especially when the path to his office was relatively straightforward. He gave her directions to the nearby park, and started walking there himself to meet her there. He stayed on the line with her to make sure that she was going the right way…when the connection started to die. Oh, he'd forgotten to charge the batteries, with a last statement to his beloved, Neji cut the connection and began to walk faster to the park. _

_Sakura smiled goofily as Neji's words floated through her mind again and again. _

"_Hey Sakura, I can't wait to see you soon."_

"_Me too! I'm so lucky that you called me just when I was getting lost! I guess your Sakura-senses were tingling, huh?"_

"_Heh, yeah, that must be it…oh, my battery is dying."_

"_oh…"_

"_Sakura, when you get to the park, wait for me."_

_-click-_

"_Sure Neji, I'll always wait for you…" Sakura thought to herself as she walked faster. _

_She never made it to the park. _

x-x-x

Naruto gaped at Hinata. "WHAT?! What happened to her!?"

Hinata shook her head sadly. "I don't know. She was killed, but I don't know the details at all…Neji…he…didn't..." Hinata choked back a sob and Naruto's hand tightened around her's.

"Don't worry Hinata. Tonight is the night we can finally help Sakura…" Naruto was now more determined than ever!

Sure enough, as the pair of teenagers rounded the corner, they were met with the lovely sight that was Sakura. She was in her usual spot, plucking away at her red roses. Hinata tugged her hand from Naruto's grasp and slowly approached the apparition. Naruto stayed back, deciding not to interfere.

Hinata was definitely out of character tonight. First, talking to Naruto. Second, sneaking out to see him in a graveyard. Third, approaching a dead woman's ghost. Fourth, and perhaps most important, speaking first. Yes, Hinata was definitely becoming a very brave soul tonight.

"…Sakura?" Hinata's voice was quiet as ever, but the ghost's head whipped around to stare. "My name is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura's hands never stopped moving as she stood up. "Hyuuga? Like, the Hyuuga family? Do you know…"

"Neji is my older cousin. I've known him since I was born…" Hinata was relieved that this was the correct thing to say as Sakura's face split into a huge grin. The ghost reached to hug the smaller girl, who shivered as Sakura's pale arms sank through her skin.

Hinata stepped back and smiled. "Sakura…Neji has told me so much about you. I'm sorry that I never met you, but I'm sure you know the reason for that. I'm part of the Main House, and I wasn't able to contact him during…the time that you two were together. But, recently…very recently, we have started talking and…"

Sakura's grin shrank into a pleased smile. "I'm so glad! Neji was always upset about being cut off from the Hyuuga family when he decided that he would marry me and become a lawyer. I always thought that the feud would end quickly…but your uncle and Neji are both very, very stubborn people…"

"I know! I remember when…" Hinata started as she took a seat on the bench. Following the cue, Sakura sat down as well. Naruto walked over and sat on the grass beside Hinata's side of the bench, listening to the two women chat about Neji.

Then time passed quickly, and Sakura's were all gone. Hinata was upset as she watched Sakura disappear, but the warmth of Naruto's hand brought her comfort. She promised that she would come with him every night.

Naruto thought about Hinata's offer for a few seconds. "I would love it if you did come, but, to be honest, I was hoping you would do something for me…?"

Hinata was unsure of what her reaction should be. What exactly could Naruto want from her? She voiced this concern, and watched him think for a minute.

"Maybe, you could ask Neji to come here tomorrow and explain why exactly Sakura has been waiting for him for all this time?" Naruto's voice betrayed how little he thought of Neji.

Hinata squeezed his hand gently and replied, "Sure, no problem. We'll be here tomorrow night at the same time. Goodnight Naruto."

With a cheery wave, Hinata departed, not looking back once. If she had, Hinata would have seen Naruto staring at her with happiness.

* * *

_A/N: Um...I'm still alive. I forgot all about to focus on work until I received some awesome emails from people adding my stories to their favourites list...which reminded to post the rest of this story. I edited a little bit so that it makes more sense. And, yeah, it's done, but please review! It makes me feel good and reminds me to update! =)_


	6. Meeting

Naruto sighed as he worked through the growing pile of assignments that were due soon. It was as if time was passing so slowly that tonight would never come. He wondered if Sakura would be happy. He wondered if Neji would come. He wondered if…he wondered if…

However, the night did come, and Naruto found himself walking to the cemetery. When he got there, Hinata and Neji were nowhere in sight. Oh well, it was still early. Naruto settled down on the bench and watched the road intently. Once again, right at 10:30, Hinata appeared, walking beside a tall man. The man was probably a good ten years older than Naruto and Hinata, with long, dark hair and a perfectly tailored outfit. Naruto assumed this was Neji Hyuuga, and watched him as he walked towards the gates. In Naruto's imagination, it wasn't Hinata who would be beside Neji, but Sakura, her voice full of life and laughter as she laughed and talked with her lover. Sighing slowly, Naruto got up to greet the newcomers.

Neji paused and looked Naruto over as Hinata introduced them to each other. "You brought me here to meet your classmate, Hinata?" Neji's voice was tired, but still amused. "You must really like him," Neji teased.

Hinata blushed and stammered, "No, it's not to meet Naruto. It's for someone else…"

Neji frowned. "I don't understand who you would meet here at a cemetery…we should go out for dinner or something. Come on, it'll be my treat."

Naruto grinned. "If only we could meet somewhere else, but we can't. It has to be here…so come in."

Hinata walked in immediately, but Neji didn't follow her. "This place looks really creepy in the dark…"

"Scared? I didn't think you were like that," Naruto teased.

Neji's frown deepened. "No, nothing like that. It's just that I…my fiancé…well, she's there. I've been here so many times already…ever since…every day…even this morning." Neji's eyes looked suspiciously damp, and Naruto couldn't help but feel surprised. This morning as well? For Sakura?

Hinata reached out and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him into the cemetery. Naruto locked up quickly. Hinata let Neji's arm go, and walked beside Naruto. Neji walked ahead automatically, as if his feet already knew where to take him. But, as he rounded the last bend in the path, he let out a hoarse sound of surprise.

Naruto and Hinata grinned at each other, as they already knew what Neji had seen. They hung back as Neji ran towards the pink haired woman on the bench. Sakura got up immediately; it seemed that she had been waiting for Naruto and Hinata, so she was directly looking at the path. She tossed the roses aside and ran towards Neji. The two lovers met each other halfway and embraced…or, at least, they tried to. Unfortunately, Sakura, in her enthusiasm, and flown right through Neji and ended up right behind him. She was now facing Naruto and Hinata, who were watching the scene embarrassedly. Sharing secret smiles, the two teens sat on a grassy knoll and waited.

Neji cursed loudly as he spun around to face Sakura. She turned back and walked to him. They stood very close together, and, with many tears from Sakura, and many more curses from Neji, the whole situation was explained. Tender smiles and glances were exchanged as the two lovers were finally able to see each other.

After a while, Sakura waved Naruto and Hinata over, indicating that the private reunion was over. Neji expressed his shock and joy many times over by smiling brightly at the two teenagers. Sakura just kept thanking Naruto and Hinata breathlessly. Naruto grinned at her and asked, "I'm so happy that you're happy. Now you and Neji can be together!"

At this, Sakura's joyous expression melted off her face. "No Naruto. I'm so glad that you brought Neji here, but what you gave me wasn't an eternity with my beloved. No, it's my chance to face my destiny. It's time for me to move on and…rest in peace. I can't stay in limbo forever; it was the connection to Neji that tied me to this world."

Neji looked crushed. "Sakura, you can't stay? But you were here for so long! Why wouldn't you be able to stay forever? I promise, we'll find some way to make this work, but, please, stay, at least for a little while…please…"

Sakura smiled gently. "I love you, and I always will. But you must understand and," here Sakura turned to the two teens, "and so must you two. I'm so glad that I was here, and that I was able to meet you. But, it's because Neji and I couldn't let go of each other that I was stuck in this graveyard for the past three years. Neji, you brought these roses everyday because you couldn't forget me, and because of this bond, I couldn't leave this world. Neji, you're nearly thirty years old. If we had been married and together, we would have a long and fulfilling life. I know this. But we weren't given the chance, and it's time to accept it and move. Please. I need let go."

But Neji didn't want to let go of Sakura. He had suffered for all this time, and now…

Sakura could feel his stubborn spirit rising. She knew he wouldn't do as she asked, but she also knew that there was no other way. "Neji, I need to tell you something…something that I should've told you two years ago, on that night. Neji, I love you and I'm so proud of you. I knew that day was very special to you, and that it marked the beginning of a new stage in your life. I'm so happy and thankful that you wanted me to be a part of it too. I love you so, so much."

Neji was overcome with his emotion. He leaned close to Sakura and whispered, "You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but the time we had together was wonderful. If this is what you want, I will let you go. I won't hold you down anymore. I love you so, so much." His hoarse voice and moist eyes echoed her sentiments. The two lovers shared a final parting half-embrace.

Naruto and Hinata had been standing there awkwardly the whole time through the romantic exchange. Hinata was crying freely at the sadness of it all, and Naruto's grip on her hand was hard and tight. It felt so wrong that Neji and Sakura had to part again when they had already been apart for so long. The pair watched sadly as Sakura began to dissolve, and Neji cursed furiously, trying to reach for her. Sakura's last gesture to him was a beautiful smile and a wave goodbye.

Neji just stood there in shock, before he knelt to the ground and cried. Hinata ran to him and wrapped him in her arms to offer him some comfort. Naruto just sat on the bench where he first met Sakura and glared at something in the distance. It just wasn't right.

* * *

_A/N: Well...almost done. I was going to leave it like this, but I thought there should be a little more..._

* * *


	7. Life

Naruto was able to take one week off from work. Seven nights after 'the incident', he found himself making the familiar trek to Sakura's bench. As he rounded the last corner, he hoped against all reason that he would find her there; that she would still be a ghost; that he would be naïve and play games with her. But she wasn't there, and he was still disappointed. He sat on the bench and lay down. The minutes turned into hours, and Naruto fell asleep.

_He had a lovely dream that night. When he woke up, he found himself a large grassy field, and, in the distance, he could see a large village. It was early morning; the sun's rays were just starting to hit the mountain on his right, highlighting the features on the giant faces carved into the stone. He gazed wonderingly at it for a few moments, until a gentle voice snapped him out of his reverie. _

_There she was - the figure who had haunted him for so long. This Sakura was not the same one he had known a few weeks ago. She looked so happy and free without all that guilt and sadness weighing her down. Her smile was true and bright, and her eyes shone in the early morning light. This Sakura was not his Sakura, but Naruto knew that she was still Sakura nonetheless. _

"_Sakura?" he asked wonderingly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, Naruto. You see, this is my new life. In this world, I am Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi of unparalleled skill and strength. In this world, I will work hard and make new friends and fall in love and live my life. Naruto, in this world, I will be reborn."_

_Naruto was dumfounded. He wasn't religious, and he wasn't sure if he believed in an afterlife, or reincarnation. But Sakura was here, and this place was nothing like anything he had seen before._

"_This is your new life? Sakura, you'll be happy here, right?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer he would get._

"_Yes." She smiled. "I know you're also going to ask me what you're doing here. To be fair, I was expecting you. You see, in my other life, I had to return as a ghost, and I met you then. The reason I was a ghost was because Neji was unable to let me go. Once he did, I was able to be reborn into this world. But…something is still holding me back."_

_Sakura paused for a moment. "Naruto, I need you to know that you were a wonderful friend. I know that I was a ghost, but you will have no idea of what you did; without you, I would've been doomed to wander the earth until the end of time. Without you, I would never have reached this place; I would never have the chance to be this Sakura Haruno." _

_Sakura reached out and took his hand. Her hand was small and callused, but it was also solid and warm, promising joy and life. _

"_Naruto, I'm showing you this so that you can know that I'm happy now. I know that you have been holding a lot of regrets in your heart about what happened between Neji and me. It was meant to be. You need to believe that I'm happy that I was able to meet Neji one last time, and that I've accepted what happened. Please, Naruto, believe this and let me go."_

_Naruto gaped at Sakura as he recognized the words from her previous conversation with Neji. Neji had loved her, and it was that bond that had trapped her on Earth. Now it was Naruto's regrets that held her back from her new life. If Sakura said she was happy, then who was he to stop her? He vowed that he would no longer keep thinking of their fateful meeting and the things he wanted to change. No, he would accept the past as she had, and leave Sakura to start her future. _

_Naruto voiced his thoughts to Sakura, and watched as her smile widened into a huge grinned. She shrieked with happiness and launched herself at the unsuspecting boy; knocking him back a few steps. Naruto laughed with her and held her close. She was Sakura, his precious friend, and he was giving her up so that she could go find her destiny._

_Sakura finally let go and stepped back. She walked a few steps forward and turned to face Naruto. Recognizing that she was going to say goodbye, Naruto steeled himself against the sadness he felt. This was for the best. _

"_Naruto, thank you so much. In the end, it was you who helped me realize how precious life is – you are so amazing and kind and I know you will be great one day. Remember that I will always think of you, and I hope that you never forget me too. I have to go now, but we will meet again, when it's your turn. I hope to see you in a long, long time. Thank you."_

"_And finally," Sakura said, as she turned to go, "I'd like to give you something…" Then Sakura put her hands together and disappeared in a poof of smoke. In her place were two people, looking slightly confused. One was a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes; the other was a short redheaded woman with large green eyes. Both were wearing matching green and black clothing, and had a headband with a funny symbol on it._

_Naruto's jaw dropped and his throat was dry with longing. _

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_

* * *

_

___A/N: Hopefully that ending was more to your liking. This is really it - this is the epilogue; I don't think there's anything more I can add to this story. I don't remember what inspired me to write this one, but it was something about dead people. Please review and let me know what you think...I'd really appreciate it. _


End file.
